The Delicate-Featured Hunter We All Love
by Dean's Bakery
Summary: (updated A/N inside) Constant jokes about the older hunter's beautiful features inspired with this piece with an undying and stubborn wish to read and write some mush and fluff. Just a one-shot about the boys, a hospital stay and a little friend they make in the most unlikely of situations. Set any where in the first season with a small, tiny reference to the sixth season.


**Set anywhere in Season 1, when Sam still had bangs and both the brothers had a considerably higher pitch in voice :D Some good ol' fashioned MOW ganking and fluffy bits in bite-size amounts :)**

**I haven't watched Season 6 yet so I didn't get to witness (mini-spoiler, 06x01) the deadpanning on Dean's pretty looks by Gwen Campbell :D Nevertheless, I am sure I'm on the same boat with all other Supernatural fanatics about the truth in the above sentence!**

**Other than that being an inspiration for this piece, I have always wanted a scene or episode where the brothers get to interact with a little girl for more than a handful of on-screen minutes. Sister fics are sweet and adorable, but I wanted this to be a one-shot so I had to think of a short and suitable alternative to the same field. I hope you like it :)**

**No spoilers except for the occasional mention of Dean's prettiness which is a shout-out to the several references all through the show… so I guess that isn't really a spoiler :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the OCs I created for this story.**

**Please don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"_Hey, how you feeling?"_ Sam asked as he entered the hospital cabin with some coffee for himself and grape jelly for his bed-confined big brother. His plastered arm hung in a comfortable sling and he had to balance the coffee as well as his brother's request in the crook of his elbow.

Dean turned away from the television set mounted on the wall to look at his brother. He had a few scratches and bruises on his cheek and temples, and there was an IV line set into his arm, otherwise he looked fine. The stitches in his back and abdomen, however, hindered movement and it annoyed the older hunter to no end. Wrestling with a werewolf was never fun. He wore a face that was a mixture of boredom and resignation, sparingly emulsified with silent rebellion and frustration.

"_I'm fine. Didja bring it?"_

Sam smiled and shook his head. Even at the age of twenty-six years, his brother was the perfect pouty childish patient. A mountain of manliness who requested green apple jello when he found out he wasn't allowed any solid food yet.

The younger brother could hardly wait for the scowl of disappointment that was sure to follow once he gave Dean the substitute for the apple-flavored delight.

"_Here… they didn't have what you wanted so I got one that might closely resemble the taste."_ Sam handed the brown paper packet to the eager arms of the green-eyed patient on the huge hospital bed.

"_Damn it."_ Dean tsk-ed and muttered as he peered at the label. _"This is not apple."_

"_Yeah, toldja."_

"_I want apple."_

"_They don't have it."_

"_But I want it."_

"_Dean-"_

"_Sammy, grape is nowhere close to apple."_

"_Fine. Don't eat it."_

"_Then what do I eat? You want me to stay hungry? You gonna starve your only brother?"_

"_Dude, you are on an IV. Quit being so dramatic."_

"_It ain't like eating for real."_

"_You'll puke if you ate now."_

"_Aw, Sammy please? Just a small pack of chips? A couple of cookies?"_

The taller man sighed. His brother was going to get them both into trouble. He rubbed a tired hand down his face, giving in to the pitiful look on the older boy's face.

And he was the one always blamed for the puppy eyes.

"_Fine. Let me check the cafeteria."_

The older hunter beamed like a boy who was promised a sack-load of candy. Checking whether his arm was in the proper position, Sam frowned at the grinning face of his brother as he went for the door.

* * *

Sam managed to find in some pretzels and a small cup of chocolate pudding. He sighed in relief when he found apple-flavored throat drops. That'll have to do.

As he made his way back to Dean's cabin, he met Dr. Roberts on the way. The doctor's wife and little daughter had been taken by a werewolf when they had gone for an evening stroll earlier in the week and as luck would have it, the Winchesters had taken on the job.

After a nasty brawl with the fearsome creature and a successful rescue, the doctor was one grateful soul who couldn't thank the boys enough. He insisted to provide the treatment for Dean's injuries which he had received during a tussle with the werewolf before Sam shot it dead.

The boys (undoubtedly for the first time) agreed to go to a hospital without any arguments except for a few gallant tries of refusal at first. Dr. Roberts agreed to keep their family business a secret. It was the least he could do, he said.

Clarissa, the doctor's little four year old daughter, had taken a liking to 'big bro Deanie' soon after they returned from the werewolf's lair. She had witnessed how the hunter had plucked her out of the teeth-baring creature's clutches before he himself was clawed across the stomach. He had cried out in pain but managed to hold his footing as he ran with her in his arms to deliver her to her Mommy's waiting arms.

The werewolf had gotten hold of her big bro Deanie again soon after she had been reunited with her mother and had slashed those frightening claws across his back. He fell to the ground as he gritted his teeth in pain and writhed in agony.

It was then her big bro Sammy managed to stand up on shaky feet from his crumpled position near some broken furniture the werewolf had thrown him against. He was holding his arm and seemed in a lot of pain.

He picked up the gun that his brother had dropped earlier, took aim and fired.

The werewolf had one of its claws in a nasty grip around big bro Deanie's throat and he was unable to breathe; when the bullet was fired with a ear-splitting bang, the monster dropped to the ground and stopped moving soon after.

Clarissa didn't remember much after that… her Daddy mentioned something called shock when she couldn't talk for a whole day after the incident.

However, after she made a drawing and showed her Mommy to let her know that she wanted to see her two new big brothers at the hospital, there were happy smiles from both her Daddy and Mommy.

Big bro Sammy put her on his older brother's hospital bed next to him and it had taken just one smile from the really sick big bro Deanie to get her to speak again.

She was allowed to play with her two new big brothers for a while before Mommy said it was time to go home. She didn't want to and had started to cry. Then big bro Deanie took her on his lap and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss on the cheek. He told her she could visit again soon because he'd be in the "big boo-boo house" for a while. She nodded and listened to what he said to her because big bro Sammy said that was what good little girls did. He was hurt too; but he let her draw little hearts on the cast on his arm and he always smiled so she was smitten by him too.

She loved her big brothers and could hardly wait to visit them next.

* * *

Sam felt bad about lying to the sweet doctor about all the snacks he was carrying. He would kill Dean when he was back on his feet. And he'd give him an annoying tirade of bitch-faces too. There was nothing that annoyed his jerk of a big brother more than that.

He got back to the room and was greeted by a wonderful sight. Clarissa, or Risa as he and Dean liked to call her, had come to visit them again. She wore a pretty frock with bunny prints and wore a baby pink ribbon in her dark brown hair.

As soon as she saw him, she broke in to a smile and scooted off Dean's bed to run to him and throw her arms around his skyscraper long legs. He couldn't help but smile as he wondered how she had managed to get up on Dean's high hospital bed in the first place. Dean was strictly told not to move…

He cast a suspicious glance at Dean whose guilty eyes immediately darted back to the TV. Sam shook his head, marveling at his brother's sense of self-sacrifice for the joy of a little girl in spite of being stringently instructed not to move, let alone lift weights of any kind.

A slight tugging at his knee brought him back to the present. He looked down to see Risa staring up at him with her big blue eyes. He wanted to carry her in his arms again but since his hands were occupied carrying all the food items he wobbled over to Dean's bed to rid himself of them. Risa clung to his leg the whole time and when she giggled he couldn't help but laugh back. They must have looked so silly.

They shared the snacks among themselves after big bro Dean got her to promise she wouldn't tell her Daddy that he was sneaking candy and other kind of munchies when he was not supposed to.

"_Deanie?"_ Risa called her as she stood behind big bro Sam while he let her fix tiny butterfly clips into his hair. She wanted big bro Dean to have some too but his hair was too short, much to her disappointment.

"_Yeah Risa?"_ Dean lowered the volume on the cartoon show they were watching. He sensed that she wanted to say something important.

She finished putting the butterfly clips in big bro Sammy's hair and was reaching for a leaf-colored ribbon to match _"his pwetty gween eyes"._

Dean was dying to shower his younger brother with a good dose of taunting remarks at the giant's soft-hearted acceptance of Clarissa's activities. He refrained from doing so for the time being, saving it for a rainy day. He turned his attention back to the sweet young thing.

"_Did you want anything Risa?"_ he asked in a cheery tone that he didn't need to fake. He loved the cute young thing.

"_Yes Deanie…"_ Risa answered absent-mindedly as she wrestled her small lips in deep concentration while trying to figure out how to finish the bow-tie in big bro Sammy's hair.

"_Will I be as pwetty as you when I grow up?"_

Dean choked on his own saliva at the completely unexpected question and he accidently pulled some of his abdominal stitches. Sam burst into a fit of thunderous laughter which didn't last long when he saw his brother try to suppress his coughing bout so as not to disturb the sewed up wounds.

The older Winchester was doubled over on his side as far as his back stitches allowed, as he tried to hold the stitches of his stomach from expanding while he coughed helplessly.

Sam jumped to his feet and was at his brother's side in an instant. He helped to hold his brother as they both waited for the fit to pass. Sam straightened his brother in a natural position back in his bed.

They both heard small sniffling sounds coming from very close by. They saw it was only Clarissa who seemed upset that Dean was in discomfort for a while.

"_Aw Risa… come here baby…"_ Sam strode over to her and picked her up with in good arm with the aid of his other hand, _"Why are you crying?"_

"_I hurt Deanie…"_ the little girl sniffled as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"_No- no you didn't… he's fine, see?"_ Sam gestured to his brother who was staring at the two of them quietly.

"_Are you shua?"_ she asked with doubt.

"_Yes little princess, Dean's alright. He just got very surprised, that's all."_ Sam smiled at her tenderly, making her smile back.

Dean didn't say anything as he continued staring at them. Sam frowned when his brother didn't confirm being alright to the distressed toddler. Dean understood and quickly blinked to snap out of his haze.

"_Yeah.. yeah I'm fine Risa. Sasquatch is right, you didn't hurt me, kay?"_ he managed to force out some reassurance in the nick of time.

He felt a new kind of tenderness melting his heart as she smiled at him shyly.

"_Say, let's get back to watching cartoons… come on kid, sit beside me." _he patted the space beside him and Sam obliged, placing her carefully on the bed next to his brother.

Dr. Roberts and his wife Angela watched the three of the room's occupants from a small peek of the door. Their hearts overflowed in unadulterated gratitude and love as their two unlikely rescuers and their lovely daughter played and laughed.

They went to collect their daughter after an hour passed and this time she didn't cry. It was a good thing because that would be their last day in the hospital. They wanted her to keep a happy memory of her two knights in shining armor who had saved her and her Mommy from the scary monster.

* * *

"_Hey Sam."_

"_Hmm?"_

The brothers were getting ready to leave the hospital and were gathering their stuff.

"_Am I really that pretty?"_

"_Yeah. You are the delicate sort of handsome."_

"_Shut up. You're jealous."_

"_Nah. Risa's the one who's jealous. She's smitten by your exquisiteness."_

A pillow hit Sam in the face before he could start laughing.

* * *

The brothers walked to the hospital's parking lot to where the Impala was parked. Dean started crooning like a lovelorn dove as soon as he saw the big black beauty glittering in the sun.

He looked back at the hospital and felt a sudden longing. Unlike the many highway motels they'd bunked in on several occassions, his cabin had been more like a home to the two of them for the past few days.

Shaking his head, he fumbled for his keys when he suddenly heard his name being called, followed by his brother's.

Risa was running towards them as fast as her little legs could carry her and she flew in to Dean's arms this time.

"_Deanie, you and Sammy going?"_ she asked with sad and big blue eyes that made both the boys feel guilty for hitting the road again.

"_Yeah Risa, big brothers gotta go."_ He answered sadly.

"_You gonna beat up more monsters?"_

"_Yeah, but that's supposed to be a secret, remember? Will you keep it a secret for your big brothers?"_

"_I will, Deanie."_

"_And one more thing."_

Clarissa looked up into Dean's gorgeous hazel eyes as they crinkled in unbridled affection.

"_You'll be much more prettier than me when you grow up."_

Blue eyes went wide in surprise before she smiled shyly.

"_Really Deanie?"_

"_Yep, and when that happens you'll find a very handsome boy who'll love you like there's no other beautiful girl in the world, because that girl will be you."_

Her pink cheeks grew red as a tiny blush won over her features and she hid her face in his broad chest.

"_Just don't ever forget us, your big brothers, kay?"_

She nodded zealously before proceeding to kiss both the brothers on their cheeks.

* * *

After bidding a very sentimental good-bye to Dr. Roberts, Angela and little Risa, the brothers turned to leave.

"_So Dean,"_ Sam grinned as the brothers stood on opposite sides of the Impala before getting in, _"You finally admit you are pretty."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Too bad Risa will grow **even more **prettier than you… doesn't that make you sad?"_

"_Shut up Sam."_

"_I bet her future boyfriend will be a handsome bloke like me, not a fragile face like you."_

"_Just shut up and drive Sam."_

The younger Winchester laughed in unconfined glee as he and his scowling brother got into their ride. Dean wasn't allowed to drive till his wounds healed completely.

This was not going to be an enjoyable ride for the delicate-featured hunter.

* * *

**The scene in which Risa is putting those butterfly hair clips in Sam's lustrous locks was actually inspired from two of my friends. For the cuteness of that sight, credit goes to them :)**

**Reviews are sweet kisses from little Risa :)**


End file.
